nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Boralus
Boralus ist in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth die Hauptstadt von Tiragardesund in Kul Tiras. Sie dient der Allianz als Hauptstützpunkt. Hier liegt auch die Instanz die Belagerung von Boralus. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) Beschreibung Diese relativ große Stadt erinnert ein wenig an Gilneas, hat aber einen ganz eigenen Fischerhafen-Stil. Die Bewohner sind berühmte (See-)Monsterjäger und haben eine entsprechend harte Schale. Aktuell haben sie aber starke Probleme: Piraten! Diese greifen seit einiger Zeit die Stadt an und die Bewohner brauchen Unterstützung. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Gebiete und Dungeons in der Übersicht (05.11.2017) Die Stadt Boralus hat eine enge Verbindung zum Meer. Grob gezimmerte Holzplanken bilden verschlungene Stege, Terrassen und Treppen. Von der Meeresluft verwitterte Dächer und Vordächer zieren die Gebäude, und warm leuchtende Fenster und Laternen auf den Stegen verleihen der Atmosphäre ein honigfarbenes Licht. Steinerne Durchgänge und die bunten Flaggen der Seefahrer stellen einen Kontrast zu den vom Meer gezeichneten Gebäuden aus Holz und Stein dar und schaffen so trotz der Kälte des umgebenden Wassers ein Gefühl der Wärme. Die Rufe der Möwen von Tiragarde erklingen über euch, während ihr eure neue, exotische Heimat erkundet. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch den Tiragardesund (01.08.2018) Hintergrund Boralus und Tiragardesund werden von Lady Katherine Prachtmeer geführt, der Mutter von Jaina Prachtmeer. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Sie kommandiert das Militär und die Wachen, aber über die Jahre hat das Vertrauen des Volkes in die Prachtmeeradmiralität abgenommen. In der Zwischenzeit hat die Aschenwind Handelsgesellschaft stetig ihren Reichtum und Einfluss ausgebaut, und sie stellen an diesem Punkt eine echte Bedrohung für die Führung des Hauses Prachtmeer dar. Taelia und andere vermuten, dass Lady Priscilla Aschenwind eine Menge illegaler Aktivitäten von Katherine versteckt hält, aber noch kann es ihr keiner nachweisen. Ein Pulver, das die Abenteurer in Tol Dagor gefunden haben, könnte daher der bislang beste Hinweis sein. Stadtviertel thumb|250px Passt auf, wohin euch in dieser weitläufigen Stadt eure Füße tragen. Nicht jeder Bewohner dieser Stadt ist ein nobler, anständiger Bürger, und bestimmte Stadtviertel können ziemlich gefährlich sein. * Der Handelswindmarkt - Liegt an der Nordspitze von Boralus. Hier finden sich die verschiedenen Berufslehrer, Handwerker und der Schrott-o-matik 1000. * Der Hafen von Boralus - Erstreckt sich entlang der Ostseite der Stadt. ** Büro des Hafenmeisters - Erste Anlaufstelle für Abenteurer der Allianz. * Die Aschenwinddocks - Liegen mit den Höfen von Aschendwind & Co. im Norden, unterhalb des Handelswindmarkt, mit dem Feuchtdochtviertel an der südlichen Spitze. * Das Tor von Boralus - Das imposante Seezugang vom Meer nach Boralus. * Die Prachtmeerkaserne - Zwischen den Aschenwinddocks und Burg Prachtmeer. Im Osten dieses Viertels erstreckt sich das Hakenkap. * Burg Prachtmeer - Der weithin sichtbare Sitz des Hauses Prachtmeer im Westen der Stadt. Hier befindet sich auch die Prachtmeerakademie und der Platz der Einheit. * Die Seemannsgasse - (ehemals Seemannsflucht und Hafenstraße) mit dem Scherwindforum im Südosten der Stadt. * Die Sturmsangabtei - Auf einer Insel im Süden der Stadt. Das Abenteuer thumb|250px|Ankunft im [[Hafen von Boralus]] Nach dem Szenario "Gezeiten des Krieges" und ihrer Flucht aus Tol Dagor ruderten Finn Schönwind, Taelia und die Botschafter der Allianz zum Hafen von Boralus, dem neben der Burg Prachtmeer am schwersten bewachten Teil der Stadt. Sie erreichten eine sichere Stelle nahe dem Handelswindmarkt und gingen von Bord. Sicherheitshalber nahm Taelia das seltsame Pulver, von dem Finn gesprochen hatte an sich. Es war trotzdem schwer für sie zu glauben, dass Lordadmiralin Katherine Prachtmeer die Champions und ihre Tochter, Jaina Prachtmeer einfach so an Lady Aschenwind ausgeliefert hatte, doch musste sie wohl ihre Gründe haben. Orientierungslauf * Taelia sagt: Sieht aus, als hätte bereits ein weiteres Schiff der Allianz angedockt. Hoffentlich erhielten sie einen freundlicheren Empfang als Jaina... * Finn Schönwind sagt: Danke fürs Mitnehmen, Tae. Ich meld mich dann mal beim Alten. Nun stellte sich Taelia den Champions erst einmal richtig vor, als Mitglied der Prachtmeerwache und Knappe von Sir Carsten Jammerthal. Dieser hatte sie und Finn Schönwind gebeten, die Fremden aus dem Aschenwindgefängnis herauszuholen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich auf dem Handelswindmarkt einlebten. Allerdings hatte er vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die Fremden der Allianz angehörten. Um die Botschafter auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen, sollten sie daher den Fährhafen, das gemütliche Hafengasthaus (Die Hafenstube), das Zählhaus des Handelswindmarktes (die Bank) und das Krähennest (den Flugmeister) auf dem Handelswindmarkt besuchen. Quest 110: Orientierungslauf Der alte Ritter thumb|250px|Tumult im Hafen Anschließend schauten sie bei Carsten Jammerthal im Büro des Hafenmeisters vorbei, doch auf dem Weg wurden sie auf einen Tumult am Hafen aufmerksam. Die Wachen von Boralus hatten einige weitere Neuankömmlinge umzingelt: Genn Graumähne und die Soldaten der 7. Legion. Quest 110: Der alte Ritter * Taelia sagt: Das Büro des Hafenmeisters ist gleich dort unten. Wartet... Was geht hier vor? * Carsten Jammerthal sagt: Waffen runter! Wisst Ihr nicht, was das ist? * Hafenwache sagt: Aber Herr... Lady Aschenwind hat befohlen- * Carsten Jammerthal sagt: Lady Aschenwind? Dient Ihr Lady Aschenwind? Ist das Lady Aschenwinds Wappen auf Eurem Schild? * Hafenwache sagt: N-nein, Herr. * Carsten Jammerthal sagt: Nein! Ihr dient Kul Tiras! Ihr tragt das Wappen der Prachtmeers! Und Ihr erhaltet Eure Befehle von MIR. Und jetzt Waffen runter, lasst sie passieren. Wir sprechen in meinem Büro. * Hafenwache sagt: Aye, aye! Lasst sie durch! Lasst sie durch! * Carsten Jammerthal sagt: König Graumähne, es ist mir eine Ehre. Es steht Euch frei, so lange im Hafen zu bleiben, wie nötig. Taelia! Bereitet eine Lagebesprechung für unsere Gäste vor. * Taelia sagt: Aye, Sir! So versammelten sich die Champions, Genn Graumähne, Taelia, Finn Schönwind und Carsten Jammerthal um die Lage zu besprechen im... → Büro des Hafenmeisters. Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Tiragardesund Kategorie:Boralus